


When Did You Know?

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [27]
Category: Archie Comics
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Asexual Jughead Jones, Aromantic Jughead Jones, Asexual Jughead Jones, Canon Asexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Gen, I didn't plan on writing this today but Riverfail bitterness compels me, post Jughead #11, so after the Sabrina arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Jughead and Kevin talk about realizations.





	When Did You Know?

"Thank you for taking me back here, Kevin. It's good to see that I haven't lost my appetite for their nacho platter, after everything that went down with Sabrina." 

Kevin Keller watches his friend Jughead Jones chow down a full plate of nachos for two, all by himself. He feels kinda bad about how he behaved about Jughead's issues about the 'date'. Calling anything to do with Jughead 'heterosexual activity' was a low blow. He's glad it's easy to get back into Jughead's good graces. Buy him food. 

Jughead is almost half way through the nachos when he looks at Kevin again. 

"Anyway, that whole thing wasn't a total disaster. I got a new friend who's a cool teen and whose family seems to have a lot to do with burgers, somehow. Also, I figured out I never, never, never, wanna do anything like that again. I'm full blown asexual. No attractions. Did you know, just like there's asexual, there's also the term 'aromantic', for no romantic attraction? I'm also that. I only love food. And my friends, of course. Total aroace." 

"Really? Aromantic? That's a thing? I guess it makes sense. Both as a term and definitely for you." 

"It really does, doesn't it?" Jughead smiles widely, cheese all over his face.

Kevin leans on his hand, looking at his friend, wonders whether he should order something for himself, or more for Jughead since he's almost done. But there has been something he's been wondering about. This is as good a time to ask as any.

"When did you know? Like, now you know for sure that you're aromantic. But when did you figure out you're asexual? How do you figure out you a lack of something?"

Jughead finishes licking his fingers and shrugs. Before Jughead can say anything though, Kevin feels the need to explain himself.  
"Like, at one point, I realized that I liked boys in a way I didn't like girls. It wasn't always easy but at least it was pretty clear. How does that work with asexuality? And aromantic-ness, too."

Jughead takes a moment to think, his finger rubbing his chin. "In some ways I always knew. When your best friend is Archie Andrews, I couldn't help but notice the divergence in interests some years back. But Archie was just the first, and an an extreme case, at that. Soon it was Reggie and Betty and Moose, and Midge, then you came. Everyone was interested and obsessed with something I had no clue about. Maybe I wouldn't have noticed the absence if society and my friends weren't so obsessed with it all. But I was mostly fine with it. Being different is cool. And then I saw the word 'asexual' in a biology textbook and it felt comfortable. I'd really love to reproduce like that, create more Jugheads. Who wouldn't love that? Then with further research I find out it's an actual orientation, which was great. I'm an ace, in all senses of the word. You wanna get another nacho platter?"

The change of topic was expected but still somewhat abrupt. Kevin smiles, "Of course, anything for my ace pal. Another plate for you, and something for me too."

Jughead picks up his as of yet untouched glass of water and Kevin does the same, "To friendship."

They clinks glasses, and Kevin repeats, "To friendship."


End file.
